Should've Kissed You
by Sweetstuff2017
Summary: Justin loves his best friend Katrina Matthews. Every chance he gets to tell her, he lets the nerves get the best of him.   Its her birthday. Will he finally tell her how he really feels or slip up again?


**Why Am I mad, I don't get it ,**

**It seems like every time you give me signs,**

**And I miss it!**

The car ride was silent now. Thoughts were running around in my head about what I was about to do.

"Fuck!" My fists slammed against the steering wheel, setting off the horn, not really giving a fuck about the cars next to me giving weird looks. Tonight was perfect. Katrina looked beautiful as always. But, of course she doesn't believe me, because she doesn't know that I actually mean it. Me, being her best friend and all it probably goes in through one ear and out the other. Plus, me being Justin Bieber, she has probably heard me say it to many girls, so she doesn't even think twice to my words.

But tonight was different. Tonight Katrina was different. Something...just made me want her more and more. Maybe it was her piercing green eyes looking at me feeling the same way I do?

"_Thanks Justin again for tonight." Katrina showed off her perfectly white teeth as we stopped at her doorstep that night. I smiled and shrugged._

"_Well your my best friend and it is your birthday. So I wasn't just going to let you be bored on your birthday." I was rambling. God why am I so nervous! Her sweet laugh echoed through my ears and her soft, small hand pushed my shoulder, instantly erasing the nerves._

"_Well thank you...again." We both laughed. "It was one of the best nights I have ever had." My heart dropped. One of the best? _

"_This wasn't your favorite night?" I asked, sort of hurt. Her eyes widened a little and her head shook, making her long brown locks whip back and forth._

"_Oh no Justin! Don't worry. Tonight was so sweet of you. It was amazing." I gave a small smile. I guess it was amazing. I took her shopping and then I booked out a whole restaurant for a surprise party for her. "But other nights have beaten this one." She smiled. Like what? "Like the night we met. Or the night when we snuck out and walked ten miles to the cliffs to watch the sun rise. That is my top favorite." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and walked closer to her, and taking a better look at her. Her black party dress fit tightly around her curves. Her tan, long legs seemed even longer after her dress ended, which was about mid thigh. _

"_That was a fun night." I whispered. "Katrina..." Her green eyes looked up at me with hope. Did she feel the same way? _

"_Yes Justin?" Her voice sounded different then. And why is she closer to me now? _

**Seems like every time,**

**I get the chance,**

**I lose my cool, and I blow it,**

**And I get all tongue tied, **

**Lost in your eyes,**

**I'm a fool, and I know it!**

"_I..." I started off but I couldn't continue when I looked into her eyes. They were just pools of gorgeous green diamonds. They were a light mint green with a mixture of blue in the middle. Most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. _

"_Justin what is it?" Katrina's angelic voice brought me out my thoughts. I opened my mouth again but I didn't know what to say. _

_SAY YOU LOVE HER YOU IDIOT! My head yelled at me. _

"_I...I...hope you had a good day." I saw her eyes fall before I turned around and walked _

_to my car. I looked back at her, frozen on her doorsteps, looking at me. Turning on my car, I drove off._

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you,**

**Told you just how I feel,**

**And next time I won't stop,**

**I'll listen to my heart,**

**Cause what I feel is real!**

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you how I feel,**

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've showed you just**

**how I feel **

I blew it. I left her standing there. She is probably crying right now. I feel like crying myself. I don't know what came over me but the words I wanted to say didn't come out. I'm such an idiot.

_**Why didn't I**_

_**Give you my two cents,**_

_**A million reasons why I should have,**_

_**And it makes no sense,**_

_**So here I am,**_

_**By myself again,**_

_**Stopping for green lights, and I know,**_

_**I wanna be more than friends**_**,**

People's horns went off as I swerved into their lanes by mistakes. I didn't care though. I wasn't paying attention to driving at all actually. My head was wrapped around her. Katrina Matthews.

**How come every time I get the chance **

**I lose my cool and I blow it,**

**And I get all tongue tied,**

**Lost in your eyes,**

**I'm a fool and I know it!**

Sighing, I just starred at the road in front of me, letting me think of the one other time I almost told her. None of this would of happened if I just didn't tell her right then and there. We would of been dating for six months. But no. I got all nervous and let them get the best of me.

"_Katrina?" I asked shocked. Katrina was crying, no actually sobbing, when I opened my front door that rainy afternoon._

"_Can I come in?" She squeaked. Her trembling legs, walked passed me and into _

_my living room. Thank god my mom was out with Carin. _

"_Rina, what happened? I thought you were suppose to be out with Cody?" I gagged at _

_his name. Cody Samuels was Katrina's boyfriend of six months. I despise him. Even though I only met him once, I knew he wasn't right for her. It was two weeks after they first started dating. I was home for a two week break, all excited to hang with her and my other two friends, Chaz and _

_Ryan. But then Cody showed up. Such a downer. Chaz and Ryan don't like him either. _

"_He was cheating on me. I just caught him and the slut in his room." My eyes widened as my anger boiled. I'm going to kill him. _

"_Cheating?" I asked. She nodded and collapsed into my arms, drenching my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her onto my lap. _

"_Justin was I not good enough? Did Cody need a prettier, funnier, amazing girl?" My heart is breaking. I swear this kid is dead for making her think she isn't that amazing, funny and beautiful girl._

"_Rina, look at me." When she didn't, I gently lifted her chin with my hands, placing them on both sides of her face. "Katrina, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous girl I have ever met. You have an amazing sense of humor along with the best personality in the whole world. Rina you kill all other girls our age with just being you." A small smile crossed her face. "That's why I..." There are her stupid eyes again. Damn why do I always look at them when I am about to do this. "That's why you're my best friend." I whispered, giving her a small smile._

**Hey,I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you,**

**Told you just how I feel,**

**And next time I won't stop,  
>I'll listen to my heart,<br>Cause what I feel is real!**

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you how I feel,**

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've showed you just how I feel!**

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" More sounds of my horn came out I took my anger out on my poor steering wheel. I have had so many fucking chances to tell her and I blew it. And tonight, I had the biggest chance but I left her on her doorstep, on her fucking birthday.

**So I turned the car around,**

**And you were right where I left you,**

**And your smile said you were feeling it too,**

My foot pressed against the pedal, adrenaline rushing through me. Your head shot up as my brakes screeched in front of your house. And when I saw that smile on your face, I know I made the right decision on coming back.

**And the moon shone bright,**

**Cause when your lips met mine,**

**I finally got it right,**

**I'll be leaving with you tonight,**

**And I won't have to say,**

The moon shined bright, exposing the tears you cried for me. Not wasting a second, my lips crashed onto yours making everything fall into place. Your hands played with my hair as my arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you even closer. I finally got it right.

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you,**

**Told you just how I feel,**

**And next time I won't stop,**

**I'll listen to my heart,**

**Cause what I feel is real!**

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you how I feel,**

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've showed you just how I feel**

My thumb wiped away the tears still falling freely as our foreheads touched. An identical smile crossed both of our faces.

"Rina. I love you." And my heart soared when you answered...

"I love you too Justin. Always have." I couldn't help but place my lips over hers again.

"So is this your favorite night now?" I asked. Her laugh echoed through the empty night.

"My favorite." And with that I could finally say Katrina Matthews was mine.

**Girl I should've**

**kissed you,**

**I should've told you told you just how I feel,**

**And this time I**

**won't stop,**

**Until I have your heart,**

**Cause what I'm feeling is real**


End file.
